Infinity: P15/Transcript
Part 15 (Devon, the G5s, Price, and Garrick all prepare to enter the Cyber Dimension.) Monika: Well, are you all ready? Devon: Ready as we'll ever be. Benji: I get the feeling the avatars are gonna be in the city. We know Evox is gonna be in the Cyber Dimension. I mean, where else? Price: The rest of you have been briefed? Benji: Plant the charges on the base of the Morph-X tower in the Cyber Dimension, blow the charges, the rest follow in a chain reaction. Nikolai: Correct. Don't lose the charges. (Cloe enters.) Cloe: Our suspicions are confirmed. Blaze and Roxy are in the city. They were last seen headed for the sewers. Devon: The power plant. Takato: We'll take them. It's time we got rid of the avatars once and for all. Henry: I'll go with the other Rangers. How's that Ultrazord coming along? Nate: It's ready to combine. (John approach Cloe, holding a silver gem on a necklace.) John: (Quietly) You think it's time to give this to Monika? Cloe: (Nods) Yes. John: I'll do that. Cloe: Good. Now then let's- (Suddenly base alarms go off) Heather: Oh great now what?! Shaw: Everyone! Multiple Gigadrones are seen in the city! Cloe: What?! Jaxon: Of ALL the timing! Sayori: They'll destroy the city! Ravi: We'll take care of them. Let's go! (Devon, the G5s, and Bravo Team enter the Cyber Dimension. The other Rangers enter their Zords.) Rangers: In position! (Cloe, Monika, Sayori, Yuri, Natsuki, Kamarov, and T'Challa are seen in the Command Center.) Cloe: Alright. This is it. (Approaches Monika) Monika, John wanted to give this to you. Monika: A.. It looks... beautiful. Cloe: He always wanted to make sure you had your own share of happiness. Hold still and I'll put this on you. (Monika is still. Cloe gets behind her and put the necklace around her neck and clips it on. Suddenly, Monika begins to glow.) Monika: Wha... What is this? What's happening to me? I feel... strange. Like... like... (Monika glows brightly in silver. Suddenly, silver G5 gear begins to envelop her. Her transformation is complete.) Monika: (Gasp) I... I... Cloe: Your body was morphing into a new and powerful state. I know you wanted to help and atone for what you did, and John always wanted you to be happy given what you had actually gone through. So, without further ado, G5 Silver, welcome to our family. (Sayori, Yuri, and Natsuki embrace Monika. Monika removes her helmet.) Monika: I... (tearing up) I... (Embraces Cloe and cries) I don't know how to thank you all! (Cloe tears up. Cloe and Monika hug. They let go.) Cloe: It was John's idea. (Hands her a wrist worn morpher.) This is your G5 Morpher. Right now, we need you to pilot the Racer Zord in Devon's place. Can you do that for us? (Monika nods and puts her helmet back on. She runs for the Racer Zord.) Cruise: Systems Ready! Monika: In position! Nate: Monika! I take it you like John's gift to you? Monika: I love it. Nate: Your powers come from the Omni Crystal. Use them accordingly. Monika: Okay. Shall we? Steel: Lead the way, fellow Silver. Monika: Okay. Let's do this. Ravi: Starting combination sequence. Zoey: Disassembly engaged. (The Zords all combine into the Beast-X Ultrazord.) Nate: Beast-X Ultrazord Unleashed!! (Commander Shaw enters.) Cloe: This is it. Commander Shaw: Deploy Beast-X Ultrazord. (The Beast-X Ultrazord exits its hangar. The heroes see the invading army accompanied by Gigadrones.) Monika: Whoa. That's a lot of them. Ravi: We're up for it. (The Ultrazord moves towards the invading force. MegaGargomon arrives along with the Ultrazord. In the Cyber Dimension, the other heroes arrive through a portal. Garrick looks through his binoculars and sees the Morph-X Tower.) Garrick: Target sighted. Benji: Let's get over there. (Suddenly, they encounter an army of Tronics.) Benji: As usual! IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!!! G5s: EXECUTE!!! (Morph) Devon: ACTIVATE BEAST POWER!!! HA!! (Morph) (The Rangers all morph) Benji: Let's take these creeps out once and for all! (The rangers all charge at the Tronics) Heather: Eat this! *Fires blaster* Jaxon: Watch out Heather! *Kicks a Tronic away* Heather: Thanks Jaxon Jaxon: No prob! Devon: Let's take them together Jaxon! Jaxon: My thoughts exactly! (Devon and Jaxon both work together and start battling though Tronics) John: Time for some real sharp shooting. (John pulls out his blast and with some amazing speed and reaction, shoots down several tronics) John: Heh. (Blows out the smoke from his gun) (As John smirks, suddenly a Tronic from behind him is struck down) John: ! (Turns around) Nanami: Watch your back there cowboy. John: Good call there. THanks. Nanami: Your welcome. (Benji slashes through numerous Tronics. Heather blasts numerous others. The remaining Tronics have been destroyed. Suddenly, numerous Gigadrones arrive.) Benji: Hoooly crap. (Suddenly, Twilight appears as a full grown Alicorn.) Benji: Twilight? Heather: Is that... Is that you? Twilight: I heard you could use some help. (The Mane Six, Pillars of Old Equestria, Starlight Glimmer, Sunburst, and Twilight's student Luster Dawn all arrive.) Star Swirl: We don't have much time here. Evox is already fusing with his new body! Get to that Morph-X Tower and stop him! Devon: We still need to get past these Gigadrones! (Star Swirl forms a bubble shield around Devon, Price, Garrick, and the G5s.) Star Swirl: We will deal with them! Get over there and stop Evox! (Star Swirl sends them past the Gigadrones. The ponies begin to battle the Gigadrones. Back in New Donk City, in the sewers, Takato and Rika rush into the power facility. They confront Blaze and Roxy.) Blaze: So, where are the others? Takato: You two won't be dealing with them today!! Rika: It's over, Avatars! Roxy: What makes you think your Digimon can defeat us? Takato: Easy! Takato and Rika: BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!! D-Power Digivice: Biomerge Digivolution. (Guilmon Biomerges with Takato to become Gallantmon. Renamon Biomerges with Rika to become Sakuyamon. The two stand ready to fight. The Avatars morph into their Cybervillain forms.) Blaze: Two Megas, huh? Roxy: Not a problem at all! (The Avatars rush at Gallantmon and Sakuyamon. Back in the Cyber Dimension, Evox finishes uploading himself into his new body.) Evox: Finally! I'm free! And my enemies will SUFFER!!!! (Evox releases himself from his prison and flies off in a green ball of fire. The heroes see him overhead.) Garrick: That can't be good. (Back in the power facility, Sakuyamon is seen battling Roxy. Sakuyamon hits Roxy with her staff. Roxy becomes infuriated.) Sakuyamon: Had enough?!! Roxy: I SURE HAVE!! (Roxy fires a cable strike from her morpher and ties Sakuyamon up, only for her to break free. Sakuyamon rushes up to Roxy. She grabs Roxy's morpher and takes it from her wrist.) Roxy: NO!! MY MORPHER!! (Sakuyamon crushes the morpher, causing Roxy to demorph.) Sakuyamon: (Rika) You won't be teleporting your way out of this!! (Sakuyamon prepares to attack.) Sakuyamon: '''SPIRIT STRIKE!! (Sakuyamon delivers the final blow to Roxy's avatar. The avatar begins to short circuit.) '''Roxy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Roxy's avatar explodes. Blaze look on in horror.) Blaze: NO!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!! (Blaze attempts to teleport away, but Gallantmon swipes his key.) Gallantmon: (Takato) You're next, Blaze! Blaze: What?! NO!! Gallantmon: LIGHTNING JOUST!!! (Gallantmon then delivers the final strike on Blaze's avatar, destroying him.) Gallantmon: They're gone. (Back in the Cyber Dimension, Devon, the G5s, and Bravo Team approach the Morph-X Tower.) Price: This is it. Path to the pipeline is this way! (Suddenly, Evox lands infront of them.) Evox: Hello, Knights!! Hahahahaha!! Benji: Is that... Evox?! Evox: Welcome to the Cyber Dimension, your final resting place! You won't be leaving here alive! Benji: We'll just see about that, Snake in the Grass! ULTIMATE MODE!! (Benji morphs into Ultimate Mode and then rushes at Evox. He tries to attack, but Evox counters and punches him. Benji lands hard and demorphs.) Evox: You think that you have the power to stop me?! (Gallantmon and Sakuyamon arrive.) Gallantmon: Maybe not, but we do! Benji: Guys! Glad you made it! (Benji gets up.) Sakuyamon: (Renamon) Go! Plant the charges! We'll hold him for you! Price: Check! Let's go! (Devon, the G5s, and Bravo Team run for the pipeline.) Evox: OH NO YOU DON'T!! (Evox tries to run after them, but Gallantmon cuts him off.) Gallantmon: Going somewhere?! Evox: Blaze, Roxy, destroy these fools!! Sakuyamon: Newsflash: You're all out of avatars, Snake Head! Evox: What?! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT IN PAIN!!! (Evox rushes at Gallantmon and Sakuyamon. Gallantmon blocks him with his shield. The Ponies are still struggling to defeat the Gigadrones.) Luster Dawn: These robots are just too big!! (Suddenly, artillery fire takes out numerous Gigadrones. The Guardian of the Night MKII is seen overhead.) Rainbow Dash: Whoa!! (Onboard the ship, Natsuki is seen targeting more Gigadrones.) Natsuki: Take this, scrubs!! (Natsuki fires numerous blasts at the Gigadrones, destroying them.) Twilight: Let's get onboard where it's safe! (The Ponies enter the ship and regroup on the bridge.) Jack: My Princess, we got here as quickly as we could. Twilight: I thought you'd be in the city. Tempest: We couldn't just leave you to fight those Gigadrones alone. Where's Nolan and his team? Yuri: About to ignite the Morph-X Tower. (The team is seen approaching the pipeline under the Morph-X Tower. The G5s battle numerous Tronics while Price and Garrick approach the pipeline. Garrick primes the charges and places them on the pipeline.) Garrick: Pipeline charges hot!! (The G5s defeat the Tronics.) Benji: Let's get out of here before Evox wisens up!! (The team starts running for the exit. Gallantmon and Sakuyamon are still seen struggling against Evox. Back in the city, the Ultrazord is seen battling numerous Gigadrones.) Monika: Let's see what else this Ultrazord can do! (The Ultrazord fires it's artillery at the Gigadrones, destroying them.) Monika: Whoa! This thing is crazy powerful! Nate: Thanks. Steel: Giant bogey, dead ahead! (Azula's Megazord arrives.) Azula: Hello, Rangers. Ravi: Azula! Zoey: Give up, Azula! Steel: Yeah! It's over! Monika: Your invasion is a bust! Azula: With my army about to breach the city limits? Pathetic! Monika: That's what you think! (The Dragon's Wing army is seen about to cross into the city. T'Challa and his army is seen waiting for them. He starts chanting and his army follows him in chanting. Griggs, the Demon Dogs, and the rest of the Marines are seen waiting for the go. T'Challa then orders his army to charge. The armies then charge at the Dragon's Wing army. T'Challa then suits up and starts taking out numerous DW militants.) Steel: There's more of us than there are of you! Griggs: (Comms) Dragon's Wing are being taken care of, Rangers. You just worry about Azula. Monika: Thanks, Sergeant. Azula: No!! (Azula fires lightning at the Ultrazord. The Ultrazord then engages in battling the enemy Megazord. Back in the Cyber Dimension, Evox throws Sakyuamon to the wall.) Evox: Fools!! You will suffer for crossing me!! Gallantmon: No! We won't!! (A blast of light surrounds Gallantmon, causing him to mode change. He now dons crimson red armor and shining wings.) Gallantmon Crimson Mode: Gallantmon Crimson Mode!! (Gallantmon Crimson Mode takes his weapon and rushes at Evox.) Gallantmon Crimson Mode: CRIMSON LIGHT!!! (Gallantmon Crimson Mode tosses his weapon at Evox, causing an explosion of light. The rest of the team arrives to see Evox in suspended animation.) Evox: No! I CAN'T MOVE!!! Benji: Whoa! Gallantmon you look nice! Gallantmon: (Guilmon) He think's we look nice! (Takato) Guilmon? Price: Charges are set! We need to leave now! Sakuyamon: (Rika) The ship! Let's go! (The heroes run off.) Evox: FOOLS! COWARDS!! COME BACK HERE SO I CAN DESTROY YOU!!! (The heroes enter the bridge.) Benji: Charges are set at the tower! Tempest: Blow them! Natsuki: Thought you'd never ask! (Natsuki hits a button, causing the charges in the Morph-X Tower to detonate. A chain reaction inside begins.) Jack: Lieutenant, Dimensional portal now!! (The ship exits through a portal. The explosion gets closer to Evox.) Evox: No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! (Evox is obliterated in the explosion. Back in the city, MegaGargomon destroys the remaining Gigadrones. The Ultrazord continues to fight Azula and her Megazord.) Azula: UGH!! Ravi: Had enough?! Azula: OF COURSE I HAVE! (Azula fires a poweful blast. However, MegaGargomon gets in the way, getting himself injured.) Nate: MegaGargomon!! MegaGargomon: (Henry) I'm okay! (Gallantmon Crimson Mode then arrives through the dimensional rift and slices the front of Azula's Megazord. Her cockpit starts flashing red.) Azula: No!! (Devon jumps out of the Guardian's well deck and then lands on the Ultrazord's shoulder.) Devon: Hey guys! Monika: Devon! Devon: Mind if I have my spot back? Monika: All yours! (Monika leaves the cockpit and then Devon enters.) Devon: In position! Cruise: Good to have you back, Devon. Devon: Thanks, Cruise. Now, let's end this! (The Ultrazord contines to strike at Azula's Megazord. Azula's cockpit is sounding its alarm.) Azula: COME ON!!! Devon: I'll finish her off! Ultrazord Disengage! (The Ultrazord disassumbles and the Racer Zord enters Battle Mode and is ready for attack.) Devon: Transport! Cheetah Beast Blaster!! (Devon summons the Cheetah Beast Blaster and aims it.) Devon: Racer Zord! Cheetah Hyper Strike!! (Devon fires the blaster and the Racer Zord unleashes a powerful slash at Azula's Megazord. The Megazord's systems go critical and starts to fall appart.) Azula: No! NO! NO NO NO NO NO!! YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR THIS!! (The Megazord explodes.) Devon: Virus Eliminated. (A few moments later, Azula is seen limping in the wreckage.) Azula: No..... No, no, no, no, no... No not again! I cannot accept this! I cannot fail here! I will NOT fail!! NOT AGAIN!! (As Azula starts to lose, she notices something walking toward her) Azula: Huh?! (Coming toward Azula is Cloe, looking very serious) Cloe: Hello Azula. (Cloe stands a few feet away from her) Azula: YOU!!! YOU FINALLY GOT THE GUTS TO SHOW YOU DAMN FACE!?!? Cloe: Its over Azula. Evox is no more. Your zord is gone. The good guys win. Azula: HA! HAHAHAA!! GOOD GUYS!?!? YOU THINK YOU'RE ONE OF THE GOOD GUYS AFTER WHAT YOUR FATHER DID!?!? Cloe: My father did what was right. Your father caused countless wars and deaths. He had to be stopped for good. Azula: Is that what you're going to do me next Carter?! You gonna try and kill me now!? Cloe: Azula: Hah! How fitting. The daughter of the man who killed my father should fight me. Now. DIIIE!!!! (Azula shoots a blast of fire. Cloe however easily deflects) Azula: I'LL KILL YOU!!!! (Azula charges up lighting, at that moment however Cloe teleports infront of her) Azula: WHAT!? (Cloe delivers a psychic charged punch into Azula's gut. She spits up and falls to her knees. She looks up at Cloe) Azula: …. Go ahead.... Do it.... Prove me right... Show the whole world... YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A MURDERER LIKE YOUR DAD!!! (Cloe gets an angry glare as she thrust a glowing hand on Azula's head. Cloe's whole body glows, her iris leave her eyes and her hair goes wild) Cloe: (Echo-ish voice) YOU ARE MIIIINE!!! (Azula lets out a loud scream as Azula's mind starts to fade. After a few moments, Cloe lets go, and Azula lowers her head. Cloe goes back to normal and steps back. After a moment, Azula slowly lifts up her head. Looking very confused) Azula: Huh? Wh-... What's going on? Where... Where am I? And... W-Who am I??? Cloe: …… (Cloe holds out a hand for Azula) Azula: W-Who are you...? Cloe: Don't worry. Its gonna be all right. (A day later, back at the Penthouse, the heroes are seen talking and having tea in celebration of their victory. Cloe and Daniel enter. Cloe grabs a cup of tea. She sips on it.) Cloe: Did Yuri make this? Benji: Yeah. Cloe: This is good. Benji: She makes the best tea. Yuri: I.. T.. Thank you. Daniel: No need to be nervous. Benji: Not at all. (To Cloe) The council spoke to you earlier you said? Cloe: The council disowned Hashima. Benji: That guy's dumb. Daniel: Very much so. I'm not too concerned about your cover. I'm more concerned about our people. Azula's memory was reset back into a blank slate. Time Force is sending her for rehabilitation and re-educating. Benji: That's good. And we don't have to worry about Evox anymore. He's gone. Cloe: You kids took a big bite out of that problem. Devon: Yeah. For now. But left unchecked. Cloe: It won't be. (Pulls out a binder) Your Dad approved your initiative for a new team within the SF7. Callsign: Epsilon? Devon: Yeah. Named after an old friend of yours. Cloe: An old friend of my parents. I never really knew the Epsilon A.I. I heard stories. (Hands Devon and Benji the files) Who's your crew? Benji: Sergent Garrick. Cloe: Kyle? Benji: They call him "Gaz". He never said anything. Ryo Akiyama, Tamer, strategist. Nate Silva, researcher, weapons developer. Ira Gamagori, enforcer. (Chuckles) Here he is. Simon Riley. Cloe: There's no picture. Benji: Never. (A little girl runs up to Cloe.) Diana: Mama. Daddy. Cloe: Hey, sweetie. I'd like you to meet Devon and Benjamin. Benji: Your daughter? Cloe: Yes. Her name is Diana. Diana: Hi! Benji: Nice to finally meet you Diana. Devon: Yeah. Diana: You two work for mama and daddy right? Benji: That we do? Diana: You guys must be awesome heroes if mama and daddy chose you! (The two boys smirk at that. Monika enters with John.) John: Hey. Sorry we're late. Happy Birthday, sir. Daniel: Thank you. (To Monika) You did very well out there, Monika. Monika: Thanks. (Looks at her necklace) I love your gift, John. John: I knew you would. Despite what you did, you still shown signs of guilt and remorse for what you did. That's one of the reasons Pricess Celestia didn't punish you. You had a lot of Friendship Lessons along the way. And, you got your happy ending. But, the thing is, it doesn't end there, not here at least. (Monika and John pull into a tight embrace.) John: No more torture. I promise you. Monika: I love you. (Geoffrey enters.) Geoffrey: Dinner is served. (Geoffrey sees Monika and John holding each other.) Geoffrey: Shall I step out? (The heroes then sit at the table. Suddenly, Sayori and Natsuki enter the dining room with a cake for Daniel.) Daniel: Oh? What's this? Cloe: It's Happy Birthday, honey! (Daniel shows a bright smile.) Daniel: Everyone! (The heroes all get a slice of cake as the scene moves outside the penthouse. It begins snowing.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion Infinity Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion Infinity Category:Transcripts